Almost Enough
by Enide Dear
Summary: Cloud learns that when you can't get what you need, you may have to settle for second best


Title: Almost Enough  
>Author: Enide Dear<br>Pairing: CloudxRemnants  
>Rating: NC-17 NOT non-con<br>Summary: When you can't get what you need, you may have to settle for second best  
>AN: Wohoo! Evil Remnants are back!

It had been almost two years since he'd last felt his touch. Two years of trying to bury the urges deep and maybe he had succeeded for a time. But lately he'd found he could no longer stand it at 7:th Heaven, could no longer handle Tifa and her soft touches and pliant body. It wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't what he needed.  
>And it hadn't been for a long, long time.<p>

He sipped his beer, pulled his hands through his hair, involuntary making the blonde spikes even wilder. Was it wrong to feel this way? Wrong to long for a man who had turned out to be his worst enemy? Yes, probably. He found he didn't care. He craved the strong hands. He needed the firm body, pushing him down. He wanted...

But Sephiroth was dead, and Cloud had killed him himself. No way to undo that. But he needed...if not Sephiroth, then the next best thing.  
>The three men siting by another table had walked in with all the certainty in their movements that Cloud remembered. With the same cold smiles and burning green eyes. The same pale faces and silver hair. The youngest threw a glance at him and grinned, amused and knowing.<p>

Cloud's belly jolted.

They weren't Sephiroth, but maybe they were enough. He ordered four more beers and brought them over to their table. They didn't' seem surprised to see him. They talked a little. They laughed. They drank the beers.

They took him home.

He remembered little of the ride to where they lived; no more than the familiar feeling of pressing against a strong, leather clad back on top of a roaring bike, silver hair blowing in his face. A strong hand reached back and stroke his thigh possessively and he pressed closer, burying his nose in the smell of leather and mako and rose-and-vanilla shampoo.

Cold laughter echoed over the wastelands as they rode on and Cloud shivered at the sound.

He didn't' bother learning their names; he didn't' want them to be anyone but the man he needed. They didn't ask for his either. Everything seemed to happen so fast; suddenly he was enveloped in black leather and hungry kisses; suddenly he was on his knees, rubbing his hands over a growing bulge, an open leather coat falling around him. The legs were too slim, the torso above it much too slim but as he pulled down the zipper the scent that met him was right; mako and male and something not quite human. He drew his hands along the slim thighs, over the firm buttocks, rubbed his face and lips and cheeks against the hardening cock. That drew a pleased 'Hn' from the one with the longest hair in whose sensual movements and knowing smile he'd thought he'd seen most of Sephiroth...at least, the Sephiroth he needed. He licked along the hard cock, shivering with delight as the taste was what he wanted and even more so as long fingered, clever hands slid through his hair, pulling him in.

He was on his knees, sucking and licking, caressing and using every skill he'd ever known to please. Arousal ran hot through him but he did nothing about it. He remembered countless other times like this, in a ShinRa office, in a commander's tent on the battlefield, and later, being called as a willing puppet to go wherever Sephiroth was. To give him whatever was needed. And to get the same in return.

And if the man above him wasn't strong enough or cruel enough to be Sephiroth then he was beautiful enough and his cock felt the same on his tongue and that...was enough.

Nails bit into the back of his neck and ran over his scalp; the hip motions got harsher. Hot and wet cock slid over his tongue, down his throat, almost gagging him - it had been a long time - but he didn't fight it, instead squeezed the buttocks harder, wishing he'd dared put a finger up between them. Hot seed filled his mouth and he swallowed reflexivley, so eager to please.  
>Cruelly amused green eyes looked down on him, caressing a few slipped drops from his chin. *Good puppet.*<p>

His head was reeling a bit, partly from excitement and partly from being slightly out of breath but he was pulled up on his feet and carried over to a bed as if he weighed nothing. He let it happen, quivering with arousal. He'd almost forgotten about the other two, so caught up in his blow job. They had undressed and now a big, muscular body leaned over him, pulling off his boots and tossing them away. He gasped as the man leaned over him, harsh nibbles - almost bites - working up his neck and turning into deep suction along his vulnerable neck and throat. Cloud panicked a bit over that - how would he explain love bites to Tifa tomorrow? - but when he tried to push the man away his hands were simply caught and held over his head as the administrations continued. This too was familiar; his body relaxed into its forced submission, letting Sephiroth do whatever he pleased with it. And if the face was all wrong and the hair much too short, then the body was strong enough and the touches sure enough that it...was enough.

His sweater was pushed up, his nipples exposed to the same harsh bites and sucks until he writhed and gasped, drawing a chuckle from the one above him. His pants were removed and the sweater discarded. Shivering and naked his legs were pried apart with little resistance and the hard heavy cock, slick with oil, questing for heat found it. Cloud bit his lip because it had been a long time and he was tight but was not shown any mercy. He didn't expect any. He didn't want any. His legs shivered as they were forced further apart, as the cock drove deeper and he screamed hoarsely, begging wordlessly for more until he felt balls against his ass and felt like he was almost split in two.

He was painfully aroused and couldn't last long. The man grunted as Cloud bit hard into his shoulder as he came, pushing up helplessly against a rock hard belly because his hands were still held. The orgasm left him panting, but he wasn't left any respite. Instead he was turned around and sat up, back to broad chest and into the man's lap, still thrusting, still burying deeper. Cloud started moving, up and down, squeezing the hard cock inside him as best he could. This wasn't over because he'd come. No, that was just the start. He worked the cock inside him, up and down until his muscles burned with the unfamiliar motion and he felt the thrusts getting harder and harder, pushing him over with his face in the pillow as he was mounted and used and getting harder again with every stroke. With his legs spread out far and his face pushed down his moans where muffled as hot seed exploded deep inside him and it was familiar enough to almost fill the longing inside him.

Smaller hands pushed him over on his back, scraped nails along his legs and buttocks and up over his chest; he winces as his soar nipples where cruelly flicked. The smallest one, the one he'd thought least like Sephiroth, leaned over him, short hair falling over his face. The face was wrong, too round, too childish still despite the youngster must be in his late teens. But they eyes...

Cruel and amused. Burning and far, far too knowing. And that smile, that knew all his secrets, all his weaknesses...and would not hesitate to make use of them.

He hadn't looked the other two in the eyes and they hadn't seemed to mind. But this one he didn't dare break eye contact with. Dry, plush lips pushed against his, a wet tongue hungrily invaded his mouth.

Cloud gasped. He was hard again.

The youngster reached back and slabbed lube on his cock and then he leaned back, taking all of Cloud inside him. It was tight, is was hot and Cloud moaned and moved but the youngster only smiled and pushed down harder, still looking deep in his eyes.

And if the position was all wrong - he had never done this to Sephiroth! - then the possessive grip, the cruel smile the knowing eyes - it was all enough.

"Move. Pleasure me." The pale youngster demanded and Cloud moved, thrusting his hips up, setting a pace to match the harsh riding he was getting. Smooth, strong hands caressed over his chest, nails digging into biceps and tongue taking his mouth over and over again. They got harder, harsher, Cloud felt a second release coming and saw the youngster was almost there to. In the dim light, the pale skin, the silver hair, the green eyes and his body no longer his to command...

"Seph...Sephiroth..."Cloud gasped, and although the name was wrong, the youngster smiled wickedly and sped up his pace.

"Good puppet." He whispered.

Cloud came with a scream, even as the youngster did; splattering Cloud's chest with sticky semen even as he took Cloud's inside him.

They fell down panting, and were joined by two other pale bodies snuggling up, pulling the covers up over them even as they fell into sleep.

And if none of them were Sephiroth, then it was still enough.

They left, sometime in the early morning. He felt three dry kisses on his face - cheek, forehead, lips - and then they left. Only the youngest stopped to turn back at the exhausted but satisfied man. He grinned, feral.

"We gave you what you needed. Next time we meet, you will give us what we need." He said before walking out, black and silver, leaving Cloud's thoughts to wander alone.

*Yes. I will give you...enough.*


End file.
